Prince Charming
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: I just started wrighting the other day after watching June 2nd 2008's Episode between Nickolas and Claudia. I wondered what would happen if the kiss they shared went further than just a kiss?
1. Chapter 1

_**Morning after Nickolas and Claudia slept together when their kiss went further than either one of them expected.**_

Claudia walks into the living room to find Nickolas pouring himself a cup of tea and then pouring her a cup and joining her on the couch.

Nickolas: "so…about last night…I'm sorry…." Claudia is thinking, _wow I don't think I've ever gotten I'm sorry for last night speech_. "Nickolas, you don't have to…I mean we… I know your not

over Emily."

Nickolas: "yeah, so last night was like a moment of weakness for me. We both just let it go further than anticipated. I'm just not ready for…" Claudia gets up to put her cup on the tray

and then turns back to face him with a smile on her face, "well I don't think I've ever been turned down by any man let alone a prince, hmmm who would of thought." Nickolas immediately

bolts up to Claudia's side to offer comforting words because she's not smiling any more and thinks he offended her, "I didn't mean…" Claudia holds out her hand, "whoa there Batman, it's

okay." He doesn't look convinced, so she rubs his left arm to now offer comfort to him, "really, I'm fine. I was like you said, it was just us at a moment of weakness." As Claudia pecks him

on the cheek Lulu walks into the room.

Lulu: "what the hell! Get away from my brother you slut!"

Nickolas and Claudia did look pretty cozy; his arms were stretched on both sides of Claudia while she was leaning over slightly after just grazing his cheek with her hands still holding on

to him to help stabilize her. But once the deer caught in the headlights stairs were over Nickolas seemed to find his voice, "Hey! I don't really care how you feel about each other, but

Claudia is my guess just the same as you, so you will treat her with the same respect I expect her to show you." Now Lulu and Claudia starred at each other dumbfounded, until Nickolas

cleared his throat and Claudia found her voice, "you know what, I have to find Johnny anyway." Nickolas walks Claudia to the door and then goes back into the living room to Lulu who still

looks dumbfounded but slightly more pissed off, "You still haven't answered me. What the hell are you doing with that…" Nickolas gives her a look before sitting behind his desk, "With

Claudia Zacarrah?" Nickolas looks up from his papers, "lulu, it's not any of your business what's going on with me and Ms. Zacarrah, and if there is anything going on, that's up to us to

disclose such information." Lulu flops down on the couch and then stars up at Nickolas like he's lost his mind, "Are you sure your ok, I mean maybe something went wrong with the

surgery. Something had to go wrong because this is Claudia, as in Anthony Zacarrah's daughter!" Nickolas doesn't even know why he's defending him and Claudia like they are in a

relationship, he doesn't even know if their friends, well after last night they have to be at least that. Nickolas: "look Lulu like I just said, what we do is our business and if I want your

opinion on my personal life then I'll ask." Lulu wants to say something but she's speechless because she can't fathom why anyone let alone her own brother would give Claudia Zacarrah

the time of day. They were both now waiting for the other to respond that they didn't even notice when Elizabeth came into the room, "I um…I can come back later. Nadine just said that

you needed a nurse, but you know what you look fine, and busy." Elizabeth turns to leave but Nickolas stops her, "No wait, I could use your help." That got Elizabeth to stop and Lulu to

turn her anger into worry, "What? What do you mean, you said you were fine just a few minutes ago?" Nickolas turns back to face Lulu, "I am, I just need to talk with Elizabeth…alone."

Elizabeth turns to avoid the evil eye Lulu was now giving her. Nickolas walks her out to the door, "Lulu, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I really do mean what I've said; My personal life is

just that, mine." Lulu shakes her head and walks out the door. When Nickolas comes back into the living room he notices Elizabeth is trying to inspect him, "I'm serious Liz, I'm fine. I just

needed a friend to talk to." Elizabeth looks him over once more before sitting down on the couch, "okay well if you don't need medical assistance and Lulu's angry at you it's either

Tuesday, or your harboring some fugitive." Elizabeth was laughing a little but then she turned serious once she noticed that Nickolas wasn't laughing, "ok why aren't you laughing?"

Nickolas offers her a cup of tea but she turns it down so he joins her on the couch but doesn't start just yet, he doesn't exactly know how to start. Elizabeth wonders if he's going to tell

her what he obviously needs to talk about or if he's changed his mind, "okay Nickolas your going to have to actually speak because I'm not a mind reader and your starting to worry me a

bit." Nickolas sighs and then starts, "ok, but no interruptions, or judgment. I mean I don't even know what it means yet, and I don't know if I even want it to mean anything…" Elizabeth

holds up her hands to stop Nickolas, "whoa, wait Nickolas. You have to tell me what this is about before I can even think about judging." She offers him a small smile which is enough

encouragement for Nickolas to continue, "ok, I don't even know where to start." He sighs again, "okay, I'll start with Lulu walking in on me and Claudia…I don't mean she walked in on us

last night…I mean not that we did anything last night…We did, but…" This is far from what Elizabeth had in mind, "wait, you slept with Claudia? As in Claudia Zacarrah!" Nickolas thinks

she's still pretty calm so he answers her, "yes I did, but that's not what I mean. I mean yeah we did, but lulu just walked in on a kiss…Well it wasn't even really a kiss, it was more like a

peck, yeah a peck on the cheek…That's it, so I don't see why she's so upset?" Elizabeth is speechless. Nickolas wasn't expecting her to go silent on him, "Liz? Elizabeth say something.

Say anything, I'll even take back the rules. You can judge, just say something?" Elizabeth finally realizes it's her turn to speak, "I um…Nick I don't really have anything to say except: how

do you feel about this? Or how do you want to feel about this?" Nickolas gets up and paces a little, "I don't know. I mean I…Everyone knows I'm not really over Emily, and I'm not saying

I'm ready to be over Emily, but besides you, and family; Claudia's the only one I can really talk to. I know that probably sounds like a tedious excuse but it's true, it's how I feel. And I feel

like I'm that person for her too." Elizabeth gets up smiling at him and gives him a hug. "then how could I be upset or angry? I'm happy for you, you seem happy and you deserve it."

Before Elizabeth leaves she turns around and lightly punches Nickolas on the shoulder and winks at him, "even if it is Claudia Zacarrah." Nickolas heads upstairs to check on Spencer

thinking about the conversation he just had with Liz, _that went better than expected, but it was only Liz. I can only imagine when the rest of PC finds out._


	2. Chapter 2

The whole way to the Metro Court the only two things Claudia was thinking about was: Johnny and Nickolas. John she could handle, yeah he sounded pretty upset with her on the phone,

but the Nickolas thing was eating away at her for some reason. She couldn't understand why she felt: happy, sad, angry, and a little bit relived that he kind of shrugged off them sleeping

together, but then she also felt guilty for some strange reason. She's never slept with someone and then started having feelings that she was willing to discuses. _What the hell is wrong _

_with me? _Then she spotted the paper that threw off her thinking, and to add to just finding out that Jason Morgan torched her belongings; One of her two problems from earlier was

coming towards her.

Johnny: "where the hell have you been Claudia? I thought something happened after I didn't hear from you!" Claudia eases down in the chair, trying not to wince so John didn't notice her

wound, but no such luck.

Johnny: "What happened? Did Morgan do this? I'll kill him!" Claudia grabs his arm and brings him down to the couch, "Calm down John! I'm fine, really." Johnny knows not to push it, "fine,

but at least tell me why I couldn't get more than one brief phone call?" Claudia can't help but smile a little at her little brother, _I love him, but John's way to over protective sometimes. _

Claudia tosses the paper at Johnny"So John, tell me why Morgan felt the need to burn all my clothes? All he had to do was say he's not a fan of all the black with red heels." Johnny smirks

at his smart alec of a sister, "Jason took over the Corinthos organization, dad pissed him off, and so Morgan decided to send dad a message by burning down the house. Now your turn,

where have you been? Or better yet, why don't you tell me what happened to you that you can barely move?" Claudia flashed back to last night with Nickolas: She was the dominate one

during sex, well with Sonny they fought for it, but she won in the end. Last night was different though, she didn't fight to be the dominate one and she actually enjoyed it. The way Nick

was soft, and gentle planting kisses from her mouth to…

Johnny: "Claudia, Claudia!" She came out of her flashback, and her cheeks are a little flushed. "Are you okay? You're a little…are you flushed?" Claudia immediately snaps back, "What?

No, I'm fine, my um…nothing I'm fine. You know what I'm going to go find us a place to stay because I refuse to stay her with dad and in the hotel of Sonny's ex." She didn't think Johnny

was going to fall for her lie, but luck must have been on her side because just as she finished her sentence Carley Jax walked through the lobby to the front desk. Johnny nods and helps

his sister up, "fine, but don't go over board." Claudia smirks at him, "Who me? Never." Johnny leaves the Metro Court and after Claudia makes a few calls she heads out to meet her

realtor but gets stopped by Lulu.

Lulu: " You may have used your sluty ways to try and seduce my brother but he isn't one of your "sex buddies" so stay away from him! He's nice and probably sees you as harmless now,

but he'll figure out your just a psycho path slut!" Claudia immediately has a comeback, "You see little Lulu your brother and I are adults, we don't play games like you do with my brother.

If I want to bang your brother right here and now on this lobby floor, you don't get a say!" Now Carly comes between them, "What is going on here, and what are you doing to my

cousin?" Claudia shakes her head, good think it doesn't entirely run in the family. "What am I doing? Your little cousin LooLoo here wants to make grown up threats, but she has seem to

forgotten who she's speaking to." Lulu walks closer to Claudia as Carly still stands between them, "I know who I'm talking to, and I'm not making any threats I can't keep, Stay away from

my brother!" Claudia turns to face Carly completely, "You should pull the restraints in on your cousin before she makes me regret upsetting John. We both have been in this business long

enough to know that "accidents" happen." Claudia waits for Michael's accident to hit Carly before walking away.

Claudia is now sitting on the docks waiting on the real estate representative, _I hate using Michael, but they just push me towards it. _Claudia was deep in thought about what just

happened that she jumped a little when he sat down next to her on the bench. Then she looked and saw who it was, "Fuck Nickolas, you scared the shit out of me! What are you even

doing here?" When she calmed down a bit, waiting for his answer she winced a little as she relaxed back into the bench. Nickolas was about to answer, but caught her, "are you okay? I

could have Elizabeth look at that." Claudia wanted him to look at it, just so he'd be even closer, _what the hell? What am I thinking, this can't happen. O, but it defiantly is, there goes that _

_warm feeling I seem to get when he's around but still what the hell?_ Claudia shakes her to try and clear it a little bit, "So what Nurse Nadine's not doing it for you any more?" Claudia shakes

her eye brows up and down and winks, causing Nickolas to laugh, but before he can answer the real estate reprehensive shows up. "Mr. and Mrs. Zacarrah?" Claudia and Nickolas are

both thinking the same thing, _wow she must be new to PC to not know who we are_. Claudia thinks to herself, I've already had a pretty crappie day so why not have a little fun. She gets up

and grabs Nickolas' hand in hers, "come on honey, we do have to hurry so we can get back to the nanny." Claudia adds a wink to Nickolas when the realtor turns to lead them an d

Nickolas knows she's doing something but he hasn't exactly caught on yet.

Neither Nickolas nor Claudia is fully paying attention to the tour. Claudia's paid enough attention to get three important things out of it though: 1. John will be happy because it's close to

that bitch (play nice Claudia, he likes her for some reason), 2. There is great shoe space, and 3. There is a beautiful view from the big living room window. The realtor is still talking and

they've made their way back to the foyer now, and that's when Claudia drops Nickolas' hand, pulls out her phone, and tells the realtor, "I'll take it." Claudia's now dialing, Nick has

migrated to the windows, and the realtor is staring baffled at her.

Realtor: "but, but I haven't even told you how much it cost?" Claudia puts her hand over the speaker of the phone and turns towards her, "and? I said I'll take it, I don't see the problem

here except fore you not moving on my paper work so I can pick up my keys later this afternoon before closing time." The realtor blinks, but Claudia only response with a, "Go. Now. You."

The realtor leaves, Claudia finishes up her calls and then heads over to Nickolas, "Nick I'm sorry. I didn't correct her, and that I didn't stop us last night." Now Nickolas turns from the

window to face her, "Wha… Claudia I was there last night too. I could have stopped it as well, but I didn't." Claudia sits on the couch behind them so she doesn't have to face him, "yeah

but your not over…" Now Nickolas is upset, he's tired of people telling him this. He paces for a few minutes and then joins her on the couch, "I am over Emily. I'm so tired of everyone

thinking I'm not ready to move on. Maybe I want to start over, maybe I'm ready to and you know what maybe I want to with you. When Claudia looks up he doesn't give her a chance to

respond because he's grabbed her face and is pulling her into a passionate kiss. Claudia wanted to pull away_, I know I should pull away, but Shit! _She doesn't know how she ended up

being the one to pull away from that kiss. She felt it from her lips to her toes, but that seemed to mean that she knew she had to do the right thing, and kissing Nickolas Cassidine was

defiantly not it. Nickolas looks at her as she gets up to move to the other couch, _What? Was I wrong, does she not feel the same way I do? _Claudia tries to catch her breathe and get it

together before speaking, "I um…Nickolas you're the sweetest, kindest, fair-tale prince any girl can wish for but don't want me. I'm just like an easy rebound, especially after Emily. And I

know you say your over here, but you can't be. I don't…I can't be what you want, that's just not me, and I'm sorry. I'm no Emily." Nickolas is mad now and he gets up pacing, "Your just

like Lulu" he stops in front of her, bends down to be eye level with her, "You both don't understand that that's why I like you, your nothing like Emily. I don't want another Emily, I want

you." Claudia turns her head because that's about all she can do since he's so close but Nick moves her head back she their once again facing each other, "And just so you know: your not

as tough, rough, and mean as you like others to believe you are." Claudia lets a little smile escape, "okay here is my moment of weakness then: I do want to be that person for you, hell

for me! And I love that you believe I can be Batman." she cups his face, "but the truth is…I'm a Zacarrah, the fairy-tale life isn't for me. It's like the universe won't let me have even close to

a happily ever after, (ha) I can't even have a once upon a time." Nickolas kisses her softly, "but you can." Claudia breaks the kiss for the second time today, "even if I wanted to, Nick I

can't. It's just to dangerous to even think of a normal life." Nickolas gives up for now because there is a knock at the door, and shortly after it's opened by Johnny Zacarrah. John doesn't

know what he's seemed to walk in on, but at least it isn't like what Lulu said she walked in on this morning, at least their on two separate couches. But John can't help but think

something is going on as he looks from his sister, who wont look him in the eye, and then to Nickolas who does nothing but looks him straight in the eyes. Johnny thinks, _guess we have to _

_get over the awkward, are you banging my sister conversation soon, _"So you called me here to watch the sexual tension?" Claudia was about to spill some made up lie to her brother but

Nickolas beat her to it, "I was just telling your sister about this properties accommodations. I know the realtor" Johnny doesn't believe him, not because it sounds ridiculous, but because

Claudia has yet to once look him in his face. Claudia knew as soon as her brother came into the room that he knew something was up, weather if it was because she had no eye contact

with him or if that little bitch LooLoo told him. Claudia wasn't dwelling to much on that right now because she couldn't stop thinking about her and Nickolas' latest conversation, a prince, a

real live fairy-tale prince, not mafia prince liked her, and not for her body but for her. After Johnny showed Nickolas to the door, after her finished bs-ing his way through a tour, he walked

back over to his sister, "I know you love this place because you wouldn't have called me over here if you hadn't already signed. So lets skip over that, and go right to you telling me what's

with you and the prince?" Claudia really, really doesn't want to talk about this, even if it is John, "I haven't signed yet, I've got to go do that later when I pick up the keys. And me and

who?" Johnny's now sitting on the couch, but he's got his full attention on Claudia still, "your lying. You just don't want to talk about whatever is going on with the two of you…You know

he's still pining over his dead wife right?" Claudia walks over to the couch to get her coat, "John." She glares at him and tries to walk toward the door but he just fallows, "Claudia come

on, your going to end up telling me when you need my help with something anyway." Claudia's still walking but stops to put her coat on, "I should…go sign the paper work for this place

and get our keys. I don't think even our last name will get these people to stay open later than five, they don't know who the Zacarrah's are." She offers him a slight smile. Johnny's

thinking, twice in one day she's tried to push passed something, "fine, but please just come to me when your ready to talk. Claudia offers him a full on fake smile now, dammit! Sometimes

I hate that he knows my poker face, "but that's not right now Johnny." He chuckles and shakes his head at his sister as he fallows her out the door, _she's so stubborn_.


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia heard about the news of Jason burning down her father's home, _just hopes she finally got lucky enough for Anthony to have burned with i_t. (_smiling to herself, oh if only_) A knock at her suit door breaks her train of concentration. She gets up from reading the paper, wraps her robe around herself and goes to look through the door, _shit! Why can't I have one break, that's all I ask for." _Other side of the door, "Come on Claudia you're not going to invite your dear old dad in?" Claudia sucks it up and opens the door, 'hi daddy. How'd you find me?" Anthony rolls in and looks around, "wasn't hard." Claudia goes to shut the door and almost smacks Lancing, and two huge guards in the door, "what the hell?" **Anthony**, "be nice Claudia, this is Raulioul, your new body guard. Where's John?" Claudia stares at him dumbfounded, "since when do you care if I'm protected?" Anthony rolls back over towards her, from inspecting the place, "Claudia you're my daughter, my flesh and blood of course I care and I wouldn't want this thing between me and Morgan to get you or your brother hurt. Now the next time you see John tell him I'm looking for him, and don't make me come find him. Because I will." Claudia closes the door and was just sighing in relief that her father didn't stay long, when she noticed that she didn't close the door, but someone did. She whipped back around to be faced with Rauloul, "look whatever my father's paying you I'll pay triple if you just leave me alone. No offense but I don't need a guard, I've done fine without one my whole life so I don't need one now." She doesn't even let him have a chance to respond because in the next min her phones ringing, and there's someone at the door again.

This time Claudia just opens the door without looking, "what the hell do you want now!" Other side of the door, "wow you're a cheery person in the morning." Claudia smiles at him and steps aside for him to enter, "Sorry Nickolas. (ring ring ring) Hold on I have to get that." Nickolas nods, and heads towards the coach while she searches for her phone, "where the hell are you John? You what! I called, I'm fine, at least I was until daddy showed up with 'lurch' yeah I'll explain latter. Hey! Promise me no more dumb stunts like that. Good, yeah you too see you later." She smiles to herself (_he's always doing dumb reckless stuff_) and heads back to Nickolas, "I'm sorry, that was John and earlier I thought you were my father again." **Nickolas**, "really I remind you of Anthony, no offense but I don't think that's a complement." Claudia laughs a little, "no, and no that wouldn't be a complement at all Batman. So what brings you here, and so early? Didn't get enough of me the other night?" Nickolas blushes a bit, "that's not why I came over. I'm headed to Italy for a few days and I was wondering if you had any suggestions?" Claudia moves closer to him to where she can whisper in his ear, "Batman, you and I both know that's not what you're here for." Nickolas wanted badly to do nothing but react, and probably would have if it weren't for that large man standing at the doorframe, so instead he cleared his throat and stood up, "um you know what I can just look it up." Claudia looked back to see what he was staring at and lets it go, (_daddy 1, Claudia 0. What the hell are you planning old man_?). Claudia walks Nickolas to the door, "thanks for the visit Batman, you should do it more often." Nickolas leaves and Claudia just stares at Rauloul while leaning against the door, "why are you sill here! Why did my father really higher you?" She got no answer so she went to her room to get dressed and ready for her day.

Claudia was staring so hard at 'lurch' that she didn't notice when John sat down, "Dam Claudia did you spend your inheritance? What's with all the bags?" Claudia focused on John and gave him a 'hahaha very funny smirk' before speaking, "Yeah right, you and I both know there's no inheritance money for me from daddy. But hmmm…come to think about it he was the one who pissed off Jason, so maybe he should have paid for my little shopping trip." John shakes his head, "little? I'd hate to see you do some serious damage then. Hey what's with the guard, are you in trouble?" **Claudia**, "no, that'd be our dear old father 'just looking out for his only daughter'." John laughs, "so you think he's planning something?" Claudia puts her drink back down, "since when have you ever known daddy to care about me? Please, if he's not trying to kill me then he's shipping me off somewhere." John takes a sip of her drink, "okay, well then do you and lurch want to have a zombie marathon? Just us three." Claudia takes her drink back, "aw, what lulu dump you for someone that comes with less trouble?" John just looks at her, "really Claudia we have to fight over her every time?" **Claudia**, "I'm sorry. I just don't see what you see in her. But I'll be nice if you help me escape from lurch for a few hours? And I'll even go as far as being nicer to looloo." So John helped Claudia take her things upstairs to her suit, she changed and while lurch thought she was driving off in her car she was actually in a cab to the pier.

Claudia thinking to herself waiting on the boat to dock and Alfred to open the door (_I'm cold, and this was probably a mistake. What if he doesn't even want to…) _but it wasn't him that opens the door. **Nickolas, **"hey." Claudia, "Hey Batman, did you just open your own door? Aw, did you fire Alfred?" Nickolas smiles at her while he ushers her inside, "no. And I do answer my own door sometimes." **Claudia**, "oh really than how come it took you so long?" **Nickolas**, "so what can I help you with, and where's your bodyguard?" **Claudia**, "what I can't visit a friend, and I ditched him. I don't need a bodyguard." Nickolas and Claudia are in the living room talking, still a little uncomfortable, but talking when Claudia brings it up. Claudia, "are were ever going to talk about the other night?" Nickolas shifts a little on the coach and Claudia just moves closer, "I'm okay with it, but I can tell your not. Shit Nickolas your acting weird and I don't want you to I've never really had a friend, well Johns my friend but that doesn't count for two reasons. One he's my brother and two I never slept with him." Outsider, "You What! You slept with my brother! What the Hell Nickolas!" Claudia and Nickolas both turn to her. **Claudia**, "Shit, Do you even know what the doors for? You usually enter by knocking." **Lulu**, "this is my brothers home, I'm actually welcomed guess I don't have to knock." Claudia gets closer to Lulu, "yeah well if I slept with your brother, guess that makes me welcomed guess too." Claudia smiles at her and leaves. **Nickolas**, "Claudia wait!" But it was to late, she was quick and in a hurry to get out of there, "Lulu, what the hell? You have like the worst timing ever." Lulu looks at Nickolas in disbelieve and walks out.

Claudia was standing in the Metro Court lobby waiting on the elevator when her father's voice caught her off guard. **Anthony**, "where have you been Claudia? Why isn't your guard with you?" Claudia turns around to face her father, "I don't know daddy, maybe he wasn't cut out for being a bodyguard. Maybe you should demote him to your wheelchair pusher, hmmm?" Anthony comes closer and grabs hold of Claudia's arm really tight, "you listen to me you slut. You better not be whoring yourself out, because I have plans for you and if you ruin them I'll personally kill you UDERSTAND! Now don't let me hear that you ditched your guard again because that will be three worthless lives I get rid off: you, Rauloul, and who ever it is your sleeping with." Claudia snatches her arm away, "yes daddy" and gets on the elevator. She looks down at her arm, (dam that's going to bruise) and tries to find a way to hide it before going into her suit, because if John sees it he's going to go crazy. Claudia closes the door behind her (_great he's in the living room_) and tries to make it to her room before he notices something is wrong. John notices that his sister didn't even say hey coming in, "Claudia what's wrong?" She spends around and brings her arm behind her back, "nothing John, just tired I'm going to go to bed. Ummm…see you tomorrow." John. (that was weird, but I wont push it tonight). He heads back to the coach and after a few minutes falls asleep.

* * *

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, sorry. School and work have been busy, but I'm back. So more to come, but for now Happy Easter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A few days pass and Nickolas is getting tired of his 'friend' ignoring his calls so he decides to visit. Claudia wakes up to knocking, rolls over to look at the clock,

_7:15, who the hell… _The knocking continues and so she gets up out of bed not so happy to be woken up so early and heads for the door. Nickolas, "so since were

friends and I was worried about you I decided to personally come check on you." Claudia smirks and opens the door wider for him to enter. Now that he was sitting

on the sofa so close to a half naked, very attractive Claudia Nickolas was rethinking the situation, "I…um…" Claudia noticed him checking her out, but did make it

known she knew, "Batman, really why are you here so early? I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not really a big morning person. I've been known to get up early

here and there on special occasions, but…" Nickolas focuses, "I…oh I actually came to ask if you were going to the wedding." Claudia made a dramatic motion as if

she was swoon, "oh my Batman. This is so sudden, but I guess I could marry you." Claudia laughed as he tried to regain the upper hand, "I didn't mean…I…I…"

Laughing Claudia stopped him, "I'm kidding," Nickolas let out a big sigh of relief, "would this happen to be Sonny's wedding to Kate?" Just before they could finish

their conversation Claudia heard loud voices outside her door and immediately know who they belonged to and flew into action, "hide. You have to hide." Nickolas

looked shocked he probably hasn't heard something this silly since high school, "Claudia, that's…" Claudia was already shoving him towards her bedroom, "trust

me, you'll thank me." Claudia grabbed her robe off the end of her bed, shut the door and headed for the front door just in time. Anthony banging on the door,

"Open up Claudia!" Claudia closed her robe and answered the door, "what are you doing here so early daddy?" Anthony wasn't a stupid man he knew his daughter

was up to something. While being wheeled in, and looking her up and down, "why so jumpy Claudia? Are you hiding someone in here, your brother perhaps?"

Claudia closed the door after the Lansing's fallowed behind the overpaid wheel chair pusher, "I don't know what your talking about daddy." Anthony looked around

the room and smirked at his daughter when he saw the jacket on the back of a chair, "whoever your fucking can wait. Where's my son?" Claudia looked at Ric who

looked hurt, especially since she was suppose to be seeing him, then she looked at Trevor who had this wicked, dirty old man grin on his face which made her pull

her robe tighter against herself. Anthony was growing impatient, "know what! Never mind, I have plans to get my son back. He'll come back one way or another."

He snapped his fingers and was soon by the door, "your going to this wedding for me. Since no one in this town really has an opinion about you yet, you'll go with

Lansing" She looked from Ric and back to her father again. Yes they had fun, but in actuality she was just using him for information which he wasn't doing so well

with so she kind of planned on dumping him soon. Anthony could see the wheels in his daughter's head turning, "shouldn't be a problem, right. Since you two are

seeing each other now." He smirked and Claudia just looked at Ric with a 'why the hell did you tell him' look on her face. Just as she shut the door Nickolas came

out her bedroom and headed straight for his jacket and the door, "I'll see you at the wedding." Claudia just sighed and shut the door behind him.

Later on as Ric and Claudia where entering the church, "so who did you have hiding in your room earlier?" Claudia smirked, "why do you want to know, jealous it

wasn't you?" Ric looked at her and just shook his head. Claudia sat down after he entered the church pew, "aw, what's wrong? You knew going into this it was a

business arrangement." The music started and Ric hushed her, "it's starting." During the whole time Kate was walking down the aisle Claudia was watching

Nickolas as he watched her, but what she didn't know is that he wasn't the only one watching, two others were as well. As the shot was heard through the church

and people started to panic Nickolas rushed to Claudia's side as if his life depended on saving hers. It all happened so fast; Ric didn't remember being separated

from Claudia and she didn't remember how or why Nickolas was now at her side outside the church, "are you okay!" Claudia was in a bit of shock, but not so much

that she couldn't focus, "yeah. What the hell just happened?" Nickolas was still looking her over trying to make sure she truly was okay, "I don't know. I um…Oh

my God I have to go check on Alexis! Are you sure your okay?" Before she could respond Ric was at her side, "I'm sure she's fine, you know now that you've

whisked her away from all the danger." Nickolas just gave him a look and from that one look Claudia knew this wasn't going to end well so she stepped in between

them, "Go find Alexis. I'm fine." Nickolas nodded and after telling her he'd check on her later he went in search of his aunt. Ric thought this was unbelievable, he's

a prince he could have any woman he wanted! "So it was Nickolas you where hiding?" Claudia looked away and shivered, "I don't know what your talking about.

We should go, unless you want to answer a bunch of questions when the cops show up." Ric dropped it, for now anyway and fallowed her to the car. The car ride to

Claudia's was pretty silent until they arrived, "you sure you don't want me to stay, or drop you off at your father's?" Claudia shook her head as she dug for her key,

"I'm fine. And I'm sure my father will find me." About twenty minutes after Claudia got changed there was a knock, "Ric I said I was fine, I don't need…" As she

pulled the door open she was a little surprised that it wasn't Ric and she opened the door wider for him to come in, "So Batman, did I ever say thank you for the

whole rescue thing you did tonight?" Nickolas laughed as he sat on her sofa, "yeah, but I don't think your boyfriend was to pleased." Claudia sat next to him, "Ric's

not my boyfriend. Yeah I may have seduced him to get what I want but that's it. It was a business arrangement." Nickolas took off his jacket and tie, "well the way

he looks at you, he doesn't seem to think so." Claudia scooted closer to him, "oh really and how does he look at me?" Claudia was practically on his lap now, "so

what's your father's deal?" Claudia laughed and scooted back over thinking, _way to kill the mood_, "you mean besides him being a psychopath?" Nickolas, "I mean

him being all extra creepy earlier?" Claudia got a drink after offering him one, and shrugged her shoulders at his question, "I have no idea. My brothers off

somewhere with his crazy girlfriend" Nickolas almost choked on his drink, "that's my sister!" Claudia held up her hands in defense, "yeah, so you should know she's

crazy then. Anyway, my father's upset about this and the fact that he's ignoring him, and that's just something you don't do. You don't ignore Anthony Zachariah."

Nickolas smiled, "you do all the time." Claudia gulped down the rest of her drink, "yeah and look how well that turns out for me. I mean I get punished everyday

from my own father since the day I was born female and because I look just like my mother." Nickolas tries to lighten the mood, "she must have been beautiful

then?" Claudia smiles, "yeah" and then her smile fades, "but apparently I have everything from her except her temper. I defiantly have my father's temper.

According to him I'm just like her in more ways than just looks." Nickolas moves over to try and comfort her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He doesn't get a

chance to finish because Claudia was now pulling him into a passionate kiss that seemed to last a lifetime and continued on throughout the night.

The next morning after having breakfast with Nickolas Claudia was on her way up to her penthouse when she was grabbed in the lobby, "what the hell! Do you

know who I am, I'm…" The guard laughed, "yeah, you're the bosses daughter. He sent us to come get you." Claudia relaxed a bit and the guard let go of her arm,

"what he couldn't call?" As she was sandwiched in between the three guards and being ushered out to the waiting car the same guard spoke, "he tried. He said you

were very…hard headed, and so he needed us to deliver you to him." Claudia smirked as she climbed into the car, "I bet." The ride over to her fathers Claudia tried

to bargain with the guards, but they didn't seem to be budging. Once she had one, but then the main guard knocked that out of him and they were back on track.

Once they got their she didn't even knock she just barged into her father's office, "yes daddy?" Anthony looked up from the conversation he was having with Ric,

"nice of you to visit my darling daughter." Claudia crossed her arms, "visit? Ha, you mean being dragged here by your henchmen." Anthony grew serious, "if you

answered my calls I wouldn't have had to now would I? Now, have a seat." Claudia still stood by the door with her arms crossed not budging. Anthony was growing

impatient, "Sit down Claudia." Claudia still didn't move, "I'm fine here." Anthony snapped, "Sit down!" She still didn't move that is until one of the henchmen

guards that brought her here placed her in the chair across from her father, next to Ric. Anthony's creepy smile was placed back onto his face, "now was that so

hard." Still nothing, "Claudia I really could careless about your childish tantrums, you and your brother. But that's for another conversation, because where actually

here to discuss you." Claudia became a bit more stiff. Anthony noticed the change and smiled even more, "I told you I had plans for you, and for starters I need

you to go and give our condolences to Sonny. We need him on our side, so any means necessary, you make that happen. And then everything will be in order."

Claudia uncrossed her arms, "in order for what?" Still smiling, "that's for me to know." Claudia assumed that was all so she got up to leave and just before she was

out the door Anthony stopped her, "oh and Claudia?" She swung around to face him, "yes daddy?" Anthony, "whatever is going on with you and that Cassidine

needs to end. I can't have you whoring yourself around town for my plan to work." Claudia looked shocked and it wasn't because her father just called her a whore

because she was use to that so she played dumb, "I don't know what you mean." Anthony's smile dropped again and he slammed his fist onto the desk, "don't play

coy with me! I know you're sleeping with that Cassidine, so END IT!" Claudia left her father's office but not before giving Ric such a hateful glare he's unborn

children probably felt, _Son of a Bitch! He had to tell him, I swear I'll gut him like a fucking fish. _


	5. Chapter 5

Claudia walked into the hotel and spotted Sonny almost immediately, "What the hell are you doing here? I swear if you had anything to do with this I'll kill you, your crazy father and that lose cannon of a brother of yours!" Claudia stepped closer with hate in her eyes, "If you remember from the last time threatening my brother doesn't end to well for those who do so." Sonny looked at her with discuss and tried to walk away, but she clearly wasn't done. Claudia fallowed Sonny the few steps he took, "We had nothing to do with this Sonny. I just came to offer condolences from my family." The look Sonny had plastered on his face told her he didn't believe her, "I know this is weird, but we just didn't want to start a war where we weren't even involved. Again, my condolences." Sonny was speechless and just watched Claudia leave the hospital and then he turned back towards Kate's room.

A good half hour or so Claudia entered her place just as the phone was ringing, "hello?" She was so hoping it was Nickolas, he has a way of making her feel…human. Johnny, "dad hasn't been to hard on you has he?" Claudia let out a sigh and dropped onto the sofa, "no more than usual John. I can handle it." Johnny sighed, "Claws, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just…As soon as it's safe for us to come back well…" Claudia cut him off, "No. Wherever you are has to be safer - freer than here. You were right John to want a normal life. You should have that." Johnny, "oh and what about you. You don't deserve one?" Claudia thought about it, "deserve one - no. But I do think about actually having one some times." Johnny smirked on his side, "with Nickolas Cassidine?" Claudia nearly choked on her drink, "how'd you…" John, "please, you think you're the only Zachariah who can get information when they want it." They both shared a laugh and talked more into the night until Claudia was nearly asleep on the sofa, "Claws go to sleep. I can hear it in your voice, your tired." Claudia smiled, he did always know everything about her, "night John." Johnny, "Night."

Late that night, about 4:00am, Claudia was awoken by knocking at her door, she gathered herself off the sofa, pushed her hair back out her face and continued to the door, "yes?" He stepped in past her and dropped a sleeping boy on the sofa she was just sleeping on, "Batman? What the…" Nickolas walked back toward Claudia whom was still standing by the door, "I know were just getting to know each other and you've probably never babysat in your life, but I don't have much choice. It's to late to wake up Alexis and the girls, and the nanny's been out sick this week." Claudia laughed a little and closed the door, "okay Batman slow down. What are you asking me here?" Nickolas took a small breath in, " Can you do me a favor?" Claudia brought out her seduction side out of habit placing her arms around his neck, "depends what favor your going to do for me." Nickolas cleared his throat and continued as she removed her arms, "I have to fly upstate for a meeting that's early this morning. I'll be back tonight. I just need someone to watch Spencer for me. If you don't want to its fine, I can…" Claudia stopped him on his way back to Spencer, "no. Sorry, old habits die slow. I can watch him for you. And just for you - I wont teach him any of my corrupt ways. This time." Nickolas laughed and hugged her, "Thank you!" He went to the bag he dropped by the sofa, "I packed some clothes (he's still in his pj's) and toys. And if you need anything else later or if he becomes a handful I will understand if you need Alexis to come get him." Claudia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nickolas, I do have a younger sibling. I'll be fine." Nikolas nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead. Just as he was heading for the door Claudia stopped him, "what, none for the babysitter?" Nikolas walked back across the room to place a sweet but passionate kiss on Claudia's lips and whispered, "there may also be a favor involved for you later." Claudia smirked and just smiled as he walked away and out the penthouse. Claudia covered Spencer with the blanket from the back of the sofa and headed off to her room thinking this was going to be a piece of cake, _his father's a charmer so how hard can this be._

Nearly three hours later, just before 7:00am, Claudia was discovering just how _**easy **_watching a child under 8 can be, "Spencer why do you have to crash your toys into my coffee table!" Spencer looked up at Claudia, shrugged his shoulders and then continued to destroy his made up city with racing cars and flying dinosaurs. During breakfast Spencer finally spoke more words than, Where's my daddy, and I'm hungry, "can we go to the park?" Claudia looked up from her paper and sat her coffee cup down, "I…Um…Spencer I don't know if that's safe. We should just stay here." Spencer frowned, "don't you have guards? Daddy sometimes sends a guard with me and nanny. We can just take a guard." Claudia wished the worlds logic worked this simple, then thought of her personal arsenal she always kept on herself, those where her guards, "your right. But I'm pretty tough. I think we'll be fine. So what do you like to do at the park?" Spencer smiled and for the rest of breakfast he talked her ear off about his favorite things to do at the park. As Claudia was coming out the elevator holding Spencer's hand Carly spotted her thinking, what the hell? An was immediately on the phone, "Hey Nickolas, This is Carly Jax. I know we have our moments and past, but from one parent to another I thought you'd like to know I just saw Claudia Zachariah leave her room with your son!"

It's now nearly 9:00am and Nikolas was about to head into his meeting but decided to check his messages: 1- "Oh my God Nickolas I know we're technically just getting to know each other. Well except for that one time we 'really' got to know each other, but your son wakes up to early! You owe me multiple orgasms." 2- "Hey Nickolas, This is Carly Jax. I know we have our moments and past, but from one parent to another I thought you'd like to know I just saw Claudia Zachariah leave her room with your son!" 3- "Nickolas this is Lulu, I'm fine just checking in so you don't have to worry to much. Bye, I love you." Nickolas finished his messages and saw that he had a few more minutes so he called Claudia, "morning." Claudia sat on a nearby bench on the playground, "got my message I see." Nickolas smiled thinking about her request, "I did and I'll see what I can do. But I'm actually calling to warn you that I got a call from Carly, she saw you and Spencer together earlier." Claudia laughed, "I'm not scared of Carly." Nickolas, "I didn't say you had to be, I just said be aware she knows you have my son. Don't be alarmed if she does something dumb like calling the cops on you." Claudia laughed again then changed the subject, "how was your flight Batman?" Nickolas was being waved inside the conference room, "It was good. Look Claudia I have to go. I'll call you before I'm on my way back. Again, thank you for doing this." Claudia smiled, "yeah, yeah Batman. Go do some work." Nickolas laughed and then they both hung up. After spending about 20 more minutes in the park with Spencer they were headed to Kellies for lunch.

Claudia looked down at Spencer's plate shaking her head, "are you sure your aloud to eat all this junk?" Spencer cocked his head to the side at her, "what do you mean?" Claudia laughed, "Spencer, the healthiest thing on your plate is the peanut butter. Your eating chips with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a chocolate shake, a cookie, and now your asking for ice cream." Spencer placed another chip into his mouth, "but I asked politely." Again Claudia laughed, "you are right, so I guess that means I should allow it." Spencer smiled and nodded in agreement but his frown dropped when Claudia continued, "Not. I'm not a sucker kid. I do have a younger brother I use to take care of. I'm not about to give you ice cream on top of all this junk and then send you home to your father with a stomach ach." Claudia smiled at his frown, "but good try."


End file.
